


Wedding Shenanigans feat. Maxie and Archie

by Lanii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Explosions, F/F, dont worry, gunfire, its an outdoor wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanii/pseuds/Lanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney would have preferred to elope, but Shelley knew Archie would never forgive her if he found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Shenanigans feat. Maxie and Archie

**Author's Note:**

> after an entire month of dicking around, i finally wrote something for femslash february. you're welcome.
> 
> also, gardevoir girls is a parody of gilmore girls.

Their wedding was memorable to say the least.

And that was besides the volcano Maxie set off when they kissed.

 

__

 

Archie cried when they told him.  He tried to hold himself together, but when Shelly asked him to be her Man of Honor he burst into great, gasping sobs saying how he was so happy for them.  Matt chose that moment to enter the room, and upon finding out why a Team Magma admin was there with his best bro crying, he burst into tears as well.  He and Archie clung to each other and blubbered while Courtney watched in amazement.  She turned to Shelly to ask something along the lines of "What the hell." only to see her fiancee's face wet with tears as she stood and crossed over to her fellow teammates, who held their arms open for her to fall into their group hug.

Courtney took out a book and read until the weeping died down to sniffles.  She looked up just in time to see Matt  set a pen and a sheaf of paper on the coffee table and begin to sketch rapidly.

"A mermaid gown." Archie insisted.  "As blue as her eyes."

"With seed pearls making a design of waves at the bottom?" Matt asked as his pen flew across the page.

"And the team logo on the bodice?" Shelly added excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Archie roared, high-fiving her.  "But what about her hair?"

"Fishtail braid. Duh." Matt said, holding up the rough sketch for them to see.  Courtney quietly applauded his skill, and got a large grin as well as thumbs-up in return.

"Hell yeah! This is gonna be _great!_ "

***

"Sorry about their enthusiasm." Shelly laughed as they left.  "We get  _really_ into the nautical theme sometimes.  I'm just glad Archie didn't start talking in fish puns."

"You're glad for my benefit." Courtney said, patting Shelly's hand. "I know you love fish puns."

\--

 

Maxie hadn't sobbed like Archie, but he did remove his glasses to dab at his eyes with a monogrammed red silk handkerchief.

"Of course I'm happy for the both of you, Courtney.  I'd love to...to be the event coordinator if you wish.  No one has flair like Team Magma." He said, puffing his thin chest out with pride.

"Except Lysandre." Shelly said, crossing her legs.  "He certainly knew how to end things with a bang."

"Be quiet you insufferable siren." Maxie replied with a frown. "You come into  _my_ base, marrying  _my_ Admin, and dare to insult  _my_ sense of style?"

"Full body turtle necks doesn't exactly scream haute-couture."

Maxie deflated like a pricked Drifloon.

"You're right.  I don't know why on earth I thought it was such a good idea."

"You implemented the uniform change while drunk one night after marathoning all seven seasons of Gardevoir Girls." Courtney reminded him.

"And when you sobered up, you were too stubborn or too embarrassed to admit you made an enormous mistake." Tabitha helpfully supplied.

"Ah...yes." Maxie coughed.  "You two have my blessings."

"We weren't asking." Shelly informed him sweetly. Maxie spluttered in indignation and turned a deep shade of red which lightened to pink when Shelly kissed his cheek.

"But thank you anyway sir." She told him respectfully. "I'll take good care of Courtney."

"Um, yes..." He said, adjusting and readjusting his glasses.  "See that you do."

"Or else." Tabitha added.

"Or else." Maxie concurred.

\--

Courtney had thought it would be impossible to create Shelly's dress in the short period before the wedding.

She had forgotten about Team Aqua's astounding ability to pull miracles out of their asses.

There was also Matt's hidden ability in sewing.  He made both bride's outfits, _by hand_ , in little over three weeks. And the results were...

_Utterly superb._ Courtney mused as she watched Shelly and Archie approach her on Archie's arm (Of course he had also insisted on giving her away, since he considered all Team Aqua members his adopted children).

Shelly was, of course, a vision to behold in her shimmering blue gown, decorated with thousands of tiny pearls creating the designs Archie had been so pumped about. Her long hair had been twisted into a fishtail braid with Matt's expert fingers (turned out the guy was a damn good hair dresser as well...who would have thought?).

She herself wore a simple, yet elegant, outfit of a deep red skirt and blazer with a white blouse underneath. She didn't care much for fashion, but appreciated the hard work that had gone into creating it.

"You look awesome babe." Shelly whispered as they stood next to each other under the canopy.

"Not as stunning as you." Courtney whispered back as the wedding officiant began talking.

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor one another as individuals, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together."

"This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come in the past years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners, no matter what challenges or successes you encounter together in the years before you."

 "Today, your lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one. Do you, Shelly, take Courtney to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"Courtney, do you return her feelings about the commitment you are about to take on?"

"I do."

At that moment, Archie wailed loudly and began sobbing again.  Matt blew his nose with a near-deafening sound, and all of Team Aqua became one large blubbering mess. Someone even fired off a rifle.

In comparison, Team Magma was clapping very seriously and ignoring the one lone tear streaming down their leader's face.

Shelly burst out laughing, and grabbed Courtney to dip her into a kiss.  When they separated, Courtney was breathless and could only whisper "Wow."

Maxie fumbled around in his pockets, then sheepishly took the small remote offered from Tabitha and pressed the button. In the background, the mountain exploded, sending up blasts of fire and columns of smoke into the atmosphere.  Team Magma cheered wildly at the spectacle while Team Aqua gaped in amazement.

"Ready?" Shelly yelled to their guests as she turned.  Her arm flew up and the bouquet of waterlilies she carried went soaring.  

"Your turn." She said to Courtney with a grin.

Courtney sighed, but indulged her new wife with a smile as she threw her rose bouquet.

Turning around, both women gasped at the sight.  Archie held the roses triumphiantly in one fist, screaming "YOOOOOOOO!" while Maxie stared in shock at the waterlilies in his hands.  

The leaders looked at each other.  

Archie winked.

Maxie huffed and looked away to hide the smile forming on his lips.

"Goodness." Courtney murmured. 

"Holy shit." Shelly said.

Looking at each other, they shared smiles.

Today marked the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> nerds


End file.
